creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:I, Da Cashman/New Pastas + More
Wow...haven't made a blog or a story in a while.....oh holy Christ. About a month I suppose. And that's if you're counting the Spinpasta stuff. Holy Moses....speaking of Spinpasta, I got another one coming up tomorrow. It'll be online later in the day. It took waaaaaaaaaaaaaay longer to write than I thought it would. I thought it was going to be a quickwrite. NOPE. Pretty big. This might be due to the fact that the story is nearly 15,000+ words, and that's 4.5K more than was in the rough draft. It's ugh...pretty big. But justifiably so. I'm just going to tell you it's a prequel of sorts, and that it's going to be called "Dyers Eve." (Yes, named after the Metallica song.) I was trying to upload it today...but ugh...you know that whole "rich text" thing that happens when you copy+paste from Microsoft Word or something similar? Yeah, I got so much it frickin' broke the damn editor and everything turned into a wall of text that was 99% richtext. So I have to go back into Word and get rid of a lot of the fancy formatting. There's another pasta I'm working on that I ''desperately hope ''is going to be a lot shorter. It's going to be based on a Disney movie and a dream I had when I was four years old, that's all I will say. It's also pretty trippy. As for future pastas from there on, I got two really big ones in the works...but hopefully I can write them in time. And hopefully they're worth a damn, because I'm expecting a lot out of these other two stories. Speaking of dreams, I had a really interesting dream recently. Don't think it'll work as a pasta but it's good just the same. I'm in a desert, a huge desert nonetheless, that is anything but flat. In a place really awkardly placed and out of view, there's a small oasis. In this oasis is a rock. Nailed to this rock is a mirror. The mirror is shaped like a comic book explosion. Apparently I can only pick up the rock if I'm psychic. I got out into the desert, have one of those cheesy self-searching journies, and become psychic. But by the time I've accomplished this goal...the rock's gone. And then there was something about giving my cat up for adoption, which made me super sad. I like cats. I'm thinking about naming one "I, Da Catman." Speaking of changing my name to make a bad pun, last Saturday most referred to me as I, Da Ku$hman. Speaking of drugs, let's talk about an upcoming rock concert. Limp Bizkit is coming to my town in mid-May. By the fact I wrote that massive love letter to 'em in the form of my first creepypasta, you should expect I'm really damn excited. Oh and...about that pasta...yeah, apparently it's locked from editing. On the plus side, this is a huge honor, as that typically only happens for super popular stories. On the other hand...I can't edit my own story. Waaa Waaa Waaaaaaaa. I got off topic. Category:Blog posts